The Other Woman
"The Other Woman" is the eleventh episode of the Season Five of Mad Men. Don’s challenged by a pitch and Peggy contemplates a trip. Synopsis The SCDP Jaguar team discusses taglines. Stan suggests one using the word "mistress", but Don reminds him the client would not want to hear that word in an advertisement and excuses himself. Peggy asks Don's approval of one of her projects, but he tells her that she is in charge until Jaguar is done. She watches as a lobster lunch is delivered to the Jaguar team. Ken and Pete dine with Herb Rennet, head of the Dealers Association and a member of Jaguar's selection committee. Herb suggests SCDP’s competitive standing might be improved if they arrange an evening for him with Joan. Pete tells Joan about Herb's proposal. Shocked, she asks how Pete would feel if someone asked that of his wife, Trudy. He asks Joan how much it would take to convince her. She replies that he "couldn't afford it". Subbing in for Ginsberg while he works on Jaguar, Peggy attends a conference call with Chevalier Blanc. The company wants to pull the Hard Day's Night ad but she spontaneously comes up with changing the existing ad to targeting women instead and wins the client over. Pete presents Herb's proposal at a partners meeting, guaranteeing SCDP will lose the account if they do not comply. Don spurns the idea and leaves, but the remaining partners reluctantly agree to offer Joan $50,000. They decide to withhold Christmas bonuses and extend their credit line to cover the cost. Don instructs the Jaguar team to ditch the mistress concept because it is vulgar. Later, Harry praises Peggy's work on Chevalier Blanc. She tells Don the client ultimately went with the same ad as before, only in Paris. Don says Ginsberg will take over once Jaguar is finished, prompting Peggy to reply that she is not in charge of everything. Don throws money at her and tells her to go to Paris. Ken tries to comfort her, saying that Don is just upset about Jaguar, to which she replies that she does not care. Lane advises Joan to demand a 5% partnership stake in the company, adding that, when he thought he was essential to the future of the firm, he settled for much less than necessary. Joan later tells Pete she wants a partnership, comprising 5% of the business, for her night with Herb. Pete asks how to make the arrangements, to which she asks if she has to do it all. Pete later tells Don about the arrangement with Joan. Don visits Joan's apartment to dissuade her. She thanks him and wishes him luck on the presentation, but has already joined Herb in a hotel room for sex. Pete tells Trudy he wants an apartment in the city, but she refuses, telling him that his love affair with Manhattan is over and that they have not even been trying for a second child. The next day, Megan tells Don that her audition gained her a callback for Little Murders and rehearsals begin shortly in Boston. He voices his displeasure at her being gone for three months. She accuses him of expecting her acting career to fail. When the callback does not go well, she tells him that, if she has to choose between him and the play, she would choose him, but will hate him for it. He assures her that he does not want her to fail, and they kiss. Ginsberg approaches Don with a new Jaguar concept, portraying the car as an unattainable woman: "Jaguar: At last, something beautiful you can truly own." Don smiles. Over lunch with Freddy Rumsen, Peggy gripes about her exclusion from Jaguar. Freddy suggests she leave SCDP and offers to help. The next day, Don presents the pitch to Jaguar. Herb smiles as Don unveils the tagline. Joan inquires of Don about the presentation. Peggy meets Ted Chaough from Cutler Gleason and Chaough to discuss job opportunities and he praises her work. She writes her job requirements, "Copy Chief $18,000/year", on a piece of paper and slides it across the table to him. Chaough crosses out $18,000 and writes $19,000. In Roger's office, Don locks eyes with Joan when she joins the partners gathered as Roger receives the congratulatory confirmation call from Jaguar. The office erupts in celebration. In Don's office, Peggy informs him she has accepted a job with CGC. He thinks she is asking for a raise and attempts to negotiate salary, but she tells him it is not about money. She holds back tears as he kisses her hand. She walks out of the office and smiles as she waits for an elevator. Main * Jon Hamm as Don Draper * Elisabeth Moss as Peggy Olson * Vincent Kartheiser as Pete Campbell * January Jones as Betty Francis (credit only) * Christina Hendricks as Joan Harris * Jared Harris as Lane Pryce * Aaron Staton as Ken Cosgrove * Rich Sommer as Harry Crane * Kiernan Shipka as Sally Draper (credit only) * Jessica Paré as Megan Draper * Christopher Stanley as Henry Francis (credit only) * Jay R. Ferguson as Stan Rizzo * Robert Morse as Bertram Cooper * John Slattery as Roger Sterling Guest Starring * Joel Murray as Fred Rumsen * Alison Brie as Trudy Campbell * Teyonah Parris as Dawn Chambers * Ben Feldman as Michael Ginsberg * Christine Estabrook as Gail Holloway * Kevin Rahm as Ted Chaough * Gary Basaraba as Herb Rennet * Jordan Feldman as Rick Swanson Co-Starring * Beth Hall as Caroline * Meghan Bradley as Julia * Mark Kelly as Dale * Marty Lodge as David Tollenger * Brian Elerding as Bill Mitford * Patrick Brown as Director Notes *This episode takes place in January of 1967. Category:Season Five Category:Episodes